Numerous types of flat article display systems have been used in retail locations to display samples of flooring and other materials. Some systems display flat articles by binding the flat articles such that customers may flip through the flat articles to select their desired pattern, style, or color. Other systems display flat articles by layering them at an angle and stacking the flat articles vertically to permit viewing of an edge of each of the flat articles. These systems suffer from the inability to display large numbers of samples and give the customer an immersive experience that allows them to appreciate the appearance of the product as it would look when installed. Thus, there is a need for an improved flat article display system which overcomes these disadvantages.